Queen of the Pegasi
by davidtheumbreon
Summary: After the death of King Wind Crasher, Rainbow Dash becomes an Alicorn and take the place as Queen of the Pegasi


It was dark in the hallways in the castle of Cloudsdale. All the candles were were dimly lit, not even the light of the morning sun could penetrate the dim halls. All the guards stationed did not have the stoic faces, instead theirs were of sadness. Such mood came from the fact that King Wind Crasher, Ruler of the Pegasus, was soon going to pass away.

Although he was an Alicorn, he was not immortal like the two sisters who ruled Equestria, but he did live longer than the average pony, but being 150 was still only a couple decades longer. His coughs could be heard even in the halls leading to his room, he knew his time was coming, but he still had some things to finish before he died.

That was why he summoned two Pegas from the Pegasus Council. One was an old gray Pegasus. He was the oldest on the council being 85 years old, his dark gray mane and tail felt more like straw than hair, but he was able to style it in a combover to cover up his bald spot. His steely Gray eyes looking forward, his wrinkles giving him an ever present scowl, yet he did not look tired, even his Cutie Mark of a gray quill still looked as good as the day he got it.

Beside him was a much younger stallion, being 24 years. He had light brown fur that shined any light that hit it, it was contrasted with his oak brown mane and tail. The mane styled short so no hair got into his vibrant blue eyes, his Cutie Mark being a parchment with a check on it. Both he and the older stallion were dressed in black robes, as they both just left from a meeting from the Pegasus Council, to discuss who would be the next king or queen, and what to do if they could not find one.

Soon the two came to the door of King Wind Crasher chambers, which had two black furred stallions wearing silver coloured armor, not as polished as the ones in the Crystal Empire, but they had a shine from being polished daily. The guards turned their eyes to the two pegasi, with one of them asking if their business was.

"We have been called to discuss some matters with the king," the gray pegasus stated, his voice rough from age, but still had a stern tone to it. The guards nodded and opened the door to let the two in, and quickly closed it again; they did not want to see the state of their king.

The room was massive with a bed that could easily fit 5 grown stallions. The walls were adorned with torches with a giant window facing the rising sun. An unlit fireplace was at one end of the wall, while a dresser with mirror was on the opposite side. The floor had a blue matt that had the crest of Pegasus royalty, and pictures of some of the previous rulers adorned the walls.

In the bed was an Alicorn stallion, his blue fur rough and tangled with his gray mane being in the same state. His eyes tired and dull, the once vibrant green now look pale, the wings were a mess; being full of crooked feathers and some parts having no feathers at all. His horn was cracked from using it in a weakened state. Looking at him, one could never imagine that he was once a beloved king of an entire race.

The king turned to see the two Pegasi walk to his bed, giving weak smile.

"Gray Quill, Check List, how have you been?" His voiced rasp and coughed into his hoof after he asked.

"We are fine your Highness, we hate sent letters to the royalty in Canterlot, Ponyville, and the Crystal Empire of your health and soon to be passing," Gray Wing answered, bowing slightly along with Check List.

"And has the council decided the next heir to the throne?"

This time, he was met with silence, as neither of the Pegasi wanted to answer, but the king already knew what it was.

"So, they are still squabbling about which of them shall rule in my place," he sighed before getting a coughing attack, he grabbed some water on the table next to him with some magic and drank it, giving him temporary release.

"Well sir, it has not been easy, they all believe that they have the right to it, since you do not have an heir after your son.." Check List began, but was stopped when Gray Quill put a wing up, the young stallion hunged his head, it was a touchy subject for all.

"That is not entirely true,"

The two stared at Wind Crasher in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The Alicorn sighed, he knew it was time to finally tell his most trusted friends.

"I, along with Celestia, and some other ponies, have been keeping a secret from the council and nobility,"

"What would that secret be your highness?" Check List asked, not understanding what was going on.

"There is an Alicorn who has the blood of Spectrum Blitz in her veins,"

The shock that came upon the faces of the two Pegasi was something that did not surprise the king in the least, stared at the two calmly as they began to voice their shock.

"Another Alicorn who can take the throne is alive!? How have we not heard this!?" The shouts from Gray Quill caused Check List to jump in surprise, as he knew that his companion was not the type to shout.

"Because, after she was born, I turned her into a Pegasus, in hopes that she would live a normal life," Wind Crasher admitted, his head hung low. "I was hoping that by the time I died, my son or a member of the council would take my place, I am foolish to think that would happen."

"But how does Princess Celestia know this?" Check List asked, confused as to how one of the Royal Sisters knew of the Alicorn.

"The Alicorns father had a brother who was part of her personal guard, he knew and told her. She then went to the family and confirmed that that the foal was an Alicorn. After that, she told me." Wind Crasher said, remembering the day when the princess came to him and told him the news.

"Was the foal born before all this?" asked the gray Pegasus.

"She was, her parents were so scared after she was born, afraid that the hospital would inform me of her birth, but thankfully, they managed to tell their doctor to keep it a secret so they could inform Celestia,"

"How did the parents react when you came to them?"

"Afraid," the king answered, "very afraid." He thought back to the day when he came to their home, the foal's mother grasping her daughter tightly in her fore-hooves, and the father looking ready to attack. He did manage to calm them down and tell them that he did not come to take the foal away, but that he came to make sure she would live a normal life. He brought his horn to the baby Alicorn and summoned a spell, changing the Alicorn into a Pegasus, and telling the family to raise her like she has always been a Pegasus.

"Do you want us to inform the guards to find her?" Check List asked, still shocked to hear this news.

"No, sending guards would just cause confusion and panic, that is why I want you two to go and find her."

"Us? Why us? We are just your advisors and council members, why not anypony else?" Check List asked once again, getting a chuckle from the Alicorn.

"It is because you to are my most trusted friends, if I were to send anypony else, they would either lie, take her to the dungeon, or worse," Wind Crasher shuddered at the thought at what the others would do to the Alicorn turned Pegasus.

"When you do find her, tell her to come here, but do not force her to take the position of Queen, it will be for her to decide," Wind Crasher ordered, he used his magic to open up a dresser and took out a hooflet with the Royal Pegasus crest on it.

"Also have her wear this, it will stop the pain,"

"Pain? What pain?" Gray Quill asked.

"While her body is now that of a Pegasus, it was not an illusion spell, I transformed her body, but being an Alicorn, the magic in her would begin to resist the spell and try to turn her body back, so I have been keeping the spell up with my magic, but in my weakened state, I am afraid that her body will begin to change, but it will be painful since her physical body is accustomed to that of a Pegasus," the king pointed towards the hooflet, "That hooflet was made to negate her Alicorn magic, so the changing of her body will stop."

"Understood your highness," Gray Quill took the hooflet and put it under his wing until he could find a satchel to hold it later. "But who is this mare?"

Wind Crasher gained a huge smile after being asked that question, "She is a beautiful blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane, she has helped save Equestria 5 times, the only living Pegasus who can do a Sonic Rainboom, is a member of the Wonderbolts, and is friends with all four princesses,"

"W-wait, you mean the maybe future queen is…?" Check List started, until Wind Crasher stopped him.

"Rainbow Dash."


End file.
